An Irken's Wedding
by echosong258
Summary: Gaz and Zim face a few conflicts of interest the night before the wedding along with some concerns before her introduction as Queen of Irk. Sequel to An Irken's Mistress.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
Hey everyone! I know I said I'd give you guys a Dib and Tak One-Shot, but no one's really voted on my Poll (the few who have, thanks) so until then, I'm giving you a sequel rather than a companion story.  
For those who don't know, the first part is certain thoughts or a memory that isn't applied till later into the chapter, you just gotta figure out where.  
Also, the story before this one is called "An Irken's Mistress".  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_I watched as my army prepared themselves, and the pride of an Irken Soldier filled me once more. When I first returned from Earth to show off my new skill and intelligence, it was for me; to show how __I__ was the superior one, how they would regret everything they did to me and to prove __I didn't need them__; because __they__ were the ones who needed __me__._

_But now, I remember the superiority I once felt before I became what I am today; the self-respect and honor in recalling my Home Planet, in my Empire's accomplishments and for simply being __Irken__._

"_This," I addressed suddenly, observing as they stood at attention, "Is your greatest Mission ever. I've already found the location of the enemy ship and I know they won't expect a counter-attack so soon after taking Mistress Gaz, which is where our advantage lies." I paused for a moment, choosing my next words carefully._

"_I want the enemy captured alive; I want to see their faces when they realize their mistake in taking what belongs to me, for trying to __embarrass__ the Irken Empire. I want them to remember their pathetic failure, and if any one of you disobeys orders, you __will__ spend the rest of your lives suffering along with those dim-witted swine."_

_I felt my face curl into a devious smile that only widened at the anxious, and somewhat frightened, expressions of my soldiers, "You were all chosen for a reason, and the success of this mission depends on not only how you obey orders, but also on your size." A screen appeared behind me, "This is how we will infiltrate the ship…"_

* * *

Gaz brushed her fingers of the neck of her wedding dress with a tenderness only Zim knew she possessed, almost in awe at the design. She had figured Zim had picked a dress that was similar to her Mistress attire, especially since sleeveless wedding gowns were so popular, but the one before her was a beautiful combination the of lethal elegance, destructive grace and transparent innocence Zim had said he saw in her. Despite the sweetheart neckline with a corset waist, the dress had lace covering her shoulders and arms and was decorated with beads of pure crystal along with an exact replica of her Mistress necklace and belt except made of platinum and silver with diamonds.

_Of __course__ he'd do something like this…_

"Mistress!" Gaz shoved the gown behind the dress-curtain and shifted to the side, causing the over excited robot to miss her feet and land on the floor

"I missed you, Mistress!" He gave her a beaming smile and jumped up, heading towards the TV in a way that brought a smirk to her face.

"Little-Gaz?" She turned to face her husband-to-be.

"It's against human tradition for the groom to see his bride the night before the wedding, Zim."

He smirked at her, "It's also tradition to wait till the 'Honey Moon' before the relationship is consummated, but we obviously ignored that one."

Gaz rolled her eyes and sat down in front of the vanity the luxurious hotel had provided. A small part of her wondered how Zim had managed to organize a wedding in less than a week with guaranteed attendance from his and Dib's former classmates along with majority of the planet's royalty. The rest of her didn't care. After so many years of secretly wanting him after he left only for him to show up threatening her to become his mistress, spending almost four months fighting the scorching desire that flared within her at his slightest touch, two weeks of passionate bliss experiencing what life by his side was like and nearly having it ripped from her hands, she was finally getting what she wanted most. Gaz almost smiled at how her father had reacted to the news of her 'engagement' when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, playing with the knot of her silk robe.

"What are you thinking of?" Zim asked as she leaned back and he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"My dad,"

He chuckled, "I'm surprised; I always thought Membrane liked me."

"No parent will ever be thrilled to have their kids marry at such a young age."

"Maybe, but I understand him wanting to hold on to his daughter. If the love of a parent is anything close to the love I have for you, I'm sure Membrane would've done everything in his power to keep me away."

Gaz pulled away slightly to look at him and placed her hands on his own. "He wants me to be happy, Zim."

"So you admit I make you happy?"

She rolled her eyes at his cocky expression, "Just because you're part of what makes my world right, doesn't mean _you_ make me happy."

"Sweet, naïve little-Gaz…" Zim lifted her suddenly and Gaz found herself straddling her fiancé's lap as he sat in her chair and brought her hands to rest on his chest. "Are you saying you don't enjoy it when I'm near?" She shot him a glare as his hands trailed up her outer thighs, earning another smirk from him.

Zim was fully aware of how much Gaz hated his teasing; how she reviled when he gave feather light touches that had her quivering from arousal. How she detested it when he provoked the heat that had pooled in her stomach to stretch out till her body was engulfed in flames and he had her whimpering in longing for him to satiate their desire for one another. But what she hated most was how she couldn't find it within herself to force him to stop, and how much he enjoyed that particular fact. Zim knew he couldn't deny her when she was both so willing and so frustrated with him, but the _sounds that she made when he teased_! The sighs and mewls that escaped her when she was at his mercy… if she was magnificent in her anger, she was _breathtaking_ in her passion.

"Zim, how did you infiltrate the Resisty's ship?"

He stopped his ministrations on her thighs and grinned, "You know me well, Gaz. Distracting me by bringing up one of my best victories?" She only raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you don't want to continue? We have _plenty_ of time before the ceremony starts."

Gaz smacked his hands away and crossed her arms, "I don't care. Besides, it's been almost a week and you still haven't bragged about it. And I'm not saying I _want_ to hear it!" Zim let out a laugh as she punched his arm, "It's just weird that you didn't jump into it the moment we left the Resisty behind."

He placed his hands on the small of her back, slowly inching them higher as he leaned towards her, "I was busy jumping into _other_ things to worry about it."

"Zim…"

"I had the soldiers sneak in! We can focus on that later since I only have so long before you walk down the isle-"

"_ZIM!_"

"Fine!" He pulled his hands away glared as Gaz gave him a look of triumph, "I spent over twelve Earth hours tracking down your location, which would've been easier if you had _at least_ kept your necklace since it had a tracking device in it…" He ignored his fiancée as she rolled her eyes, "When I did find you, I rounded up a mix of some of the shorter and taller soldiers and we used the ships that had a cloaking device installed in them-"

"Weren't those just prototypes?" She interrupted, earning a nod from Zim.

"The one's needed for the mission, yes. Think of a "marine" long range drop-ship; fast and semi-stealthy for dropping into a hostile planet's atmosphere and designed to be difficult to lock-on to and shoot down, managing to reach a planet's surface as fast as possible. Seeing as how we didn't need to infiltrate an entire planet, it was a lot easier to approach the Vort Ship."

"What about the risk of the cloaking device failing?"

"Still so naive…" Zim cooed, chuckling when he received another glare, "Every piece of technology _I_ invent is ingenious and has virtually _no_ _flaws_, and since it was a ship and not a planet the chances of malfunction lessened. But I'm sure you heard me the first time I said it was easier."

She rolled her eyes again, ignoring his amused expression, "Shut up and keep going, Zim."

"I had my soldiers outfitted with non-lethal, riot-control weapons because I wanted the enemy captured alive and to ensure you wouldn't be harmed by stray fire. My rescue team was made up of the smallest soldiers so they could crawl into the enemy ship's ventilation ducts searching for you while I provided a distraction."

Zim rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a soothing manner and Gaz watched as a faraway yet proud look crossed his face before he continued, "The explosion, which I'm sure you heard, was my team detonating a breaching charge on an airlock so we could get inside, then I had an engineering team weld the outer door shut to seal it when my team and I entered the airlock so we could cycle through. Airlocks and Shuttle Zones are prime defense areas so I had one squad secure the area along with the surrounding one's and another secure the shuttle bays in the event we had to have a rapid evacuation once we retrieved you.

"We used our PAK legs to keep us hidden till we reached the Shuttle Bay where I provided the perfect distraction to keep them from noticing the soldiers who were hiding and the others who I had assigned to secure the control center; in case the Resisty decided to try and leave since I had left the Massive far enough behind to avoid detection but at the same time out of our reach if we needed reinforcements. As much as I wanted to rush out and find you, securing the ship was, in a way, a higher priority; I didn't want you to be in danger."

Zim traced her jawline with a finger, "It was difficult, staying to keep the Resisty busy, knowing you were so close but that I couldn't leave without the risk of possibly losing you. Especially since it wasn't till you were taken that I realized I loved you."

Gaz stayed silent for a moment, watching the swirl of emotion within Zim's eyes as his hand moved up to cup her cheek. His story explained why he had refused to let her out if his sight the moment he had rescued her from the Resisty, and she understood his reasons, considering she would've done everything within her power had he been the one taken, but she wanted just a bit more alone time and even though they hadn't come close to approaching the subject, she was already furious at the conversation. Yet the love she felt from him was enough to push her annoyance back.

"That's why you're with me all the time." She stated.

"Yes. I can't lose you again, Gaz." He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

"What if you hadn't gotten my dad's approval?"

Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her, "Membrane's important to you; I would've waited till he accepted."

"Lucky you then, right?"

"Yes," He sighed, pulling her closer and resting his head on her chest, "I am."

Gaz placed her hands behind his neck, stroking the skin to relax him, "Zim, you can't keep me with you all the time."

He tightened his grip, "The last time I didn't your brother kidnapped you."

"The Resisty are in prison, Tak is banished to Earth and Dib won't do anything to provoke you since your finally sparing the planet. I don't need to be kept in a cage."

Zim stood up and placed her in the chair, glaring at her furiously as he stepped back, "Spending time with me is the same as keeping you in a cage? Is my presence a burden to you? Do you not want me? Is me knowing you're safe some sort of prison?!" He grabbed the arms of the chair and scowled at her lap.

"Damn it, Gaz, you're my _mate_! The only one I'll _ever_ want till the Control Brain's cease to exist! Having you taken from me while we were fighting… after the way I treated you… after what I said…"

He hesitated, anger towards his thoughtless actions simmering in his veins along with the fierce, all-consuming need to keep her by his side. The air was always charged with their awareness of one another and her presence was a necessity that devoured his entire being, even more so when he faced the possibility of losing her forever. Yet he felt himself at a loss for the words that would help her understand his protectiveness, his desire to ensure her safety and his distrust of everyone around them when he left her alone.

Zim lifted his eyes to her face, raising his hand to finger a stubborn piece of hair by her cheek and Gaz watched impassively as he struggled to find words that he felt would express everything he wanted to tell her, "I've been in the training room and Shooting Range every night after you fall asleep, only long enough for me to vent before I return to you. I had tamed my emotions when I saw you again… I kept them buried because I knew all you wanted was a sincere apology… but I couldn't keep from expressing them. All my frustration, anger and _relief_…" He lifted his head to search her eyes, "When your close by I can relax, because I know you're safe."

Gaz stared at him, observing his expression and willing her heart to cease its pounding from his words, "You're overreacting, Zim." She said after a moment of heavy silence, earning a glare from the Irken before her.

"Gaz…"

"Be quiet. We still spend almost every hour of the day together, same as those five months before my brother decided to bug us, and I'm not complaining about it; I just want some time for myself like I used to have."

"That was before-"

"Shut up." She snapped, "As if either of us really needs one of the strongest armies in the universe to defend us; the only reason the Resisty even got close was because Dib and his stupid girlfriend were on their side and even _if_ something did happen..."

Zim's eyes widened when she cupped his cheek and pulled him towards her for a gentle kiss before looking into his ruby eyes, "Even if we're not in the same room, ship or even the same planet, I _know_ you'll always come for me. And I'd do the same for you."

Gaz pulled him into a gentle, loving kiss and guided him till she was once again straddling him as he sat in her chair, pressing herself against him till she was sure their hearts were beating as one. Rich longing curled around her spine as their tongues met and she wanted nothing more than for him to release his darkest desire; to once again experience his strength and the heat of his fiery passion. His kisses proclaimed pleasure and her body cried out for his touch; cried out for _him_. She grabbed a fistful of his Tallest attire in silent demand as liquid heat spread thru her veins and earned a growl that reverberated thru her heart and soul.

"Gir, go make waffles for the rest of the ship!" Gaz started at Zim's sudden outburst, only vaguely aware as the robot bounded from the room in excitement before her beloved Irken's lips were once again on hers. With a low groan, Zim gathered his mate into his arms and walked to the bed, crawling into it and placing her in the center without breaking contact. He pulled at the knot of her robe, gradually inching it off her as he tenderly kissed the exposed skin bit by bit; her neck, shoulders, collar-bone, the swell of her breast above the night-gown itself till she lifted herself and shrugged the robe off.

His hands moved slowly, easing her gown up and gently brushing her over-sensitive skin as they left trails of molten fire in their wake. But Gaz was beyond the point of going slow; she wanted his clothes off and his skin pressed against hers. With a strangled cry of desire, she arched up and ranked her nails over his still clothed back in silent demand for him to fulfill her need. His clothes were off in an instant, and Gaz found herself stunned at the wild look in his eyes; the eyes of a predator about to pounce on its long-stalked prey. Yet he continued his deliciously slow torture; caressing her with his lips as they brushed against her collar-bone and she whimpered from the wet friction of his tongue, his expert touch, writhing from the flood of familiar and overwhelming sensations.

"More Zim…" The Irken smirked at her breathless words, and despite a small protest of annoyance in the back of her mind at his smug expression, Gaz couldn't help but tremble in excitement as he removed her dress completely.

* * *

"Little-Gaz?" She lifted her head from his chest, soft purple locks sending exquisite sensations as they brushed against his skin as she looked into his eyes. "Half-an-hour a day; thirty minutes should be enough time."

"Two hours." She immediately retorted, earning a sigh from her fiancé.

Zim knew how stubborn and independent she was and how much she enjoyed time to herself, and although he felt no surprise at her answer, the fear he felt _for_ _her_ continued to claw at his throat. He turned to his side, cradling his beloved in his arms as he pulled her closer while he stared into her fiery auburn eyes. His Gaz was loyal, beautiful, violent and merciless, more than capable of destroying anyone who stood in her way and she had him by her side as well. Zim knew nothing would ever escape him again and that anyone who tried taking her away from him would pay with their lives yet the sourness in the pit of his squeedly spooch at the thought of her possible imprisonment…

He frowned as he used his free hand to wrap a lock of her hair around his finger; although she possessed the skills and abilities to leave, she hadn't even _attempted_ to escape from the Resisty when she was captured. Why was that? She both loved and wanted him (the wedding only a few hours away was more than enough proof), yet Gaz had remained on the ship.

The Irken felt his grip tighten slightly as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Why didn't you escape on your own after your brother captured you? Despite having Tak there, I'm sure there were more than enough opportunities."

Gaz raised an eyebrow, "I wanted to see if you cared."

"Cared?"

"Yes." She gave him a slight nod, "I had a feeling you loved me, even after what happened, but I wanted to see for myself."

Zim's antennae twitched in annoyance at her words as she pulled away, reaching for his discarded shirt, and he was momentarily distracted as she put it on before continuing, "I figured making you suffer a little bit while I watched along with how much you loved me was a good enough punishment."

He pounced, trapping her between his strong arms and thighs as he pinned her to the bed, "I agonized countless nights because you decided to play 'damsel-in-distress' little-Gaz…"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not helpless, Zim."

"And you 'endured' spending more time with me as the result of your trickery, along with receiving two 'Zim-free-hours", I'd say were even but…" He smirked at her, lowering his head to ghost his breath along the side of her neck, "I believe it's now time for you to spoil me."

Gaz shook her head mockingly at him, "You're hopeless, Zim."

"So are you, if earlier tonight was of any evidence of that."

A mischievous smirk appeared on her face as she flipped them over and pulled off his shirt, "Shut up. I'll spoil you if-" She was abruptly cut off as a loud explosion came from the other end of the hotel.

"Guess Gir got into more trouble." Gaz gave her fiancé an impassive expression, inwardly willing him to ignore the robot and insist they continue.

"We're not leaving." Zim stubbornly clamped his hands on her hips, "You're spoiling me, remember?"

She smirked again, "Don't worry; you're gonna _love_ what I've got planned."

* * *

**So what did you think? Honestly it's kinda hard sometimes to find the right place to stop, even more so when the characters take me down a different road (trying to keep them IC while keeping them with the last story too), but I hope I did well in leaving off where I did.  
I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon, since my brother and sister didn't need the computer today (technically yesterday) I started typing and I ended up staying up all night to get this one posted.  
Anyways, Read and Review and remember: Constructive Criticism only!  
Till next time!**


End file.
